holy_templar_kingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Magdalene
Was Jesvs married with Mary Magdalene? The gosples do not say much about her, but say she was: #a disciple of the Lord. #washed the Lord's feet with expensive balm and dried it off with her hair #she was present at His side at the crusifixion and at His death #was a wittness to His resurrecion. Also Jesvs was present at a wedding in Cana, where he seemed to have been a person of importance. So maybe this was his own wedding the gosple talks about? What does this mean? It means, that Jesvs COULD have been married to her. The gosples do not deny it nor affirm it. But the greater Question accually is: Does make Jesvs, being married or not being married to Mary Magdalene, make a difference in the message of the gosple? The simple answer to that is, NO. If Jesvs was married and had children, Jesvs still had performed the mirracles mentioned all through the gosples, still raised Lazarus from the dead, still died on the cross, still giving His life as a randsom for mankind, still was resurected, still asended into heaven and has become our living, reigning, King. So, to the gosple message, it matters not if Jesvs had married Mary Magdalene or not, nor whether there is or is not a "Royal" Blood line of Jesvs. This Royal Blood line, would not have made Mary Magdalene "holy" nor "divine". All that it would have made her, is wife of Christ the saviour. Married or not, the gosple message does not change because of this one extra detail about Jesvs life. The thing that does matter is, that Jesvs is the promised Messiah and has become our King of Kings, the one fullfilling all God's promises to faithfull mankind. Mary Magdalene would have had the priviledge of having been His wife, as Mary "the mother" had the blessing of being His earthly mother. But others too have had blessed relations with Jesvs; Joseph as his adopted father, His brothers and sisters as being brothers and sisters to the messiah, the apostles as being intimate disciples of Him and Lazarus as being resurected friend. To the Templar Church, Mary Magdalene is wonderfull example for faithfull women to follow. Her faith, her repentance, her devotion to Jesvs (to name just a few) are a wonderfull encouragement for Christian women around the world, that Blessing come to those who follow Christ the saviour. Was Mary Magdalene the Grail? Some believe that the Holy Grail is a symbolic reverence to Mary Magdalene as being the vessel, her womb being used, to continue life for her husband's offspring. It is true that the common/modren word of "Holy Grail" comes from the word "San·Greal" which if divided different could be spelled as "Sang·Real" meaning Royal Blood. This would indicate a blood line, of none less then Christ Himself. The templar church sees both as a possible explanation (and does not rule out, one or the other), why could our Lord Christ in His great wisdom not forsee the double possibility with the word and used this two fold definition, to hide from the faithless and the proud, his wonderfull blessing to mankind? : ('Matthew 11:25 '''At that time Jesus said in response: “I publicly praise you, Father, Lord of heaven and earth, because you have hidden these things from the wise and intellectual ones and have revealed them to young ''humble children.) If Mary Magdalene carried His twin (a boy named Samuel, and a Girl maned Sara) as many believe, His children would though, never sit on the throne of His forefather David. (see chart) They would however be wittnesses to the fact that their father was and is the Prommised Messiah and that would be the greatest blessing these children would ever have in their entire life! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAtoP5nFhh4